Carter Grayson (Eevee Series)
Carter Grayson (Japanese: ヨシオ Yoshio) is a 21 years old Pokémon trainer from Sinnoh region. He is one of the main characters in the Eevee Series along with her team. He is a member of Aura Guardians of Sinnoh region. History Prior to Eevee Series TBA Eevee Series TBA Personality He is calm and sometimes act cool. He also give advice to the Dogwood Park students and her friends. Whenever he battle a wild Pokémon, he use a strategy to capture the Pokémon. When he is battling a Gym Leader/Elite Four/Champion, she always have a strategy against weakness of the type that her Pokémon has. He have the power of Aura. When using Aura, he can change personalities depends on the situation that she is in. Also he can use Aura to find Lucario and the other Pokemon when they are capture. Appearance Henry is half-Native American/half Caucasian female who stands at 6 ft. He has short brown hair and green eyes. Wolf form TBA Abilities Wolf Abilities * Phasing: Carter can phase in and out of wolf form. Though phasing can be controlled, anger can easily cause the individual to phase by accident. * Regeneration: Carter has a powerful regenerative healing factor. This allows him to heal at an abnormal rate, faster than any human body can. The extent of this regeneration is very powerful, to the point that Carter comments that even a bullet through his temple wouldn't be enough to kill him. Small cuts and minor injuries heal within seconds while larger, more damaging injuries, such as broken bones, blood loss, and vampire venom infection seem to heal within minutes. * Telepathy: Only works within the pack, and when in wolf form. Carter can speak with other members of his pack telepathically and hear their thoughts. Though this is more than useful while hunting and tracking, there is no privacy left in the pack because of this ability. It can be described as both a gift and a burden. Their thoughts are open even when they try to hide them. * Natural enhancements: Carter has superhuman strength in both wolf and human form, though he is at his peak only while in wolf form. * Delayed aging - They cannot start aging until a solid period of time without phasing goes by. It is unknown the exact length of time, only it would be very difficult because phasing is instinctual, along with the fact that vampires often come through Washington and the wolves are needed whenever vampires are close. * High body temperature: Shape-shifters have a constant body temperature of about 110° degrees to withstand severe cold weather. This high body heat also allows them to survive in very hot weather, making it hard for their bodies to overheat. This high body temperature is very useful in combat, as it makes it extremely hard for vampires to harm them because they are extremely sensitive to heat. Relationships Henry Grayson Henry is Carter's twin brother. Dana Mitchell TBA Jane Mitchell Jane is Carter's girlfriend and imprinter. When they meet each other, he was looking after her and always protecting her. When Carter saw Jane get hurt, he rushed to her aid. Sam Uley Sam is Carter's cousin from La Push, Washington. When Sam was little, Carter was born and he took care of him. Whenever Carter visit him in the summer, him and Carter always play with the other boys in La Push. William Brown TBA Kandalee Brown TBA Hunter Brown TBA Jacob Brown TBA Pokemon Primary Battlers Temporary Trivia *He is a shapeshifter prior to the Eevee Series. *He and his family have all the Sinnoh Starter Pokemon along with Dana and her family. Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Aura Guardian